tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Apothecaria
|developer = Jase1126|game = SkyrimSE|name = Apothecaria|image = ApothecariaLogo.png|version = 1.5|nexus-id = 1036}}Apothecaria is a perk mod for and . Features *Several new perks have been added without touching the perk trees, using it's own MCM menu (Oldrim) or a potion system (Newrim) to apply them. **Destruction: ***Ice Curse - Frost spells are 95% cheaper, but you cannot cast fire or shock spells anymore. ***Blitz - When casting a shock spell, you have a diminishing chance to cast it up to 4 more times per cast. You can not cast fire or frost spells anymore. ***Slow Burn - Fire spells have an additional 10 second duration, and deal the initial damage every second. ***Everlasting Phoenix - When you are close to death (<20% health) you will automatically cast firestorm, fully heal, and become immune to damage for 10 seconds. This effect has a 60 second cooldown. ***Supreme Focus - When wearing a circlet, your destruction spells cost 5% less and are 25% stronger. ***Short Circuit - Shock spells are 50% more effective against dwarven automatons. ***Seal Power - Choose a school of magic. Destruction magic becomes unusable, but the selected school of magic is free to cast (only 75% reduced for conjuration.) ***Unseal Power - Toggleable ability. When used with seal power, it allows you to use destruction magic temporarily. Casting costs for destruction spells are returned to normal and you retain your free/reduced spellcasting from seal power. However, when you cast too many spells with this on, you will be overloaded by the excess amount of magic and will enter a bleedout state for 30 seconds. Upon overloading, the ability is toggled off automatically. *Restoration: **Holy Turning - Turn undead spells gain 1 additional magnitude per skill level of restoration **Holy Protection - Damage from undead is reduced by 30% **Divine Power - Spell magnitude on anything undead is doubled. This also works on yourself if you're a vampire **Auto Heal - Getting hit will heal you for 3 times your restoration skill level. 5 second cooldown for this effect. **Auto Heal Enhance - When auto heal activates, also restore stamina for the same amount **Lingering Heal - Healing spells gain a very short additional duration, causing them to heal more **Divine Touch - Deal 1% extra weapon damage to undead per level of restoration. Nullifies and nufflified by death touch. **Death Touch - Deal 1% extra weapon damage to living per level of restoration. Nullifies and nullified by divine touch. **Zombify - Active Ability. Allows you to turn an actor undead. This will let things like dawnguard sun spells work on them. Only works on one target at a time. **Infuse - Active Ability. Add some of the perks that you've gained from this mod onto the chosen NPC. Usable once, then must be re-acquired. You will not lose the perks you gained by using this potion. **Wardmaster - Wards are 75% cheaper to cast **Magnify - All spells have their magnitude boosted by 25% and an additional 4% per restoration skill level while channeling a ward spell. **Ward Reflect - Reflects a spell or shout casted at you while you have a ward up. The spell will be aimed where your aim reticle is. **Ward Retaliate - While casting a ward, gain 50% melee damage reflection. *Alteration: **Alter Flesh - Alteration armor spells have 2x magnitude **Familiar - When you have candlelight active, the candlelight will cast the spells you cast an additional time for free. Only works for fire and forget spells. **Magicka Guard - When magicka is above 80%, reduce damage taken by 20%. **Telekinetic Crown - Reduce damage taken by 1% per alteration skill level while wearing a circlet. Caps at 80% **Safety Lamp - When a candlelight spell is active, being hit will slow time temporarily. *Illusion: **Shadow's Embrace - Automatically apply invisibility when sneaking, but all magic except illusion is locked out. **Fearful apparition - Fear spell magnitude increased by 1 per illusion skill level **Calm Presence - Calm spell magnitude increased by 1 per illusion level **Angry Interpretation - Fury spell magnitude increased by 1 per illusion level **Mind's Eye - When wearing a circlet, illusion spells cost 35% less **Hatred - Fury spells last as long as a target is alive, or is dispelled by another influence spell. **Berserk - Casts a modified fury spell on yourself. Magic is harder to use (400% cost,) but you attack faster, deal more damage, and take less damage. **Mind Hack - Break into an enemy's mind. The target will become paralyzed, but weaker mental effigies of them will spawn and attack you. Destroying an effigy damages the target for 0.8* your illusion skill level. While affected, the enemy cannot be damaged by normal means. (Inspired from one of my favorite characters and games.) *Conjuration: **Dark Thorns - Reanimated zombies gain 25% melee damage reflection **Dark Strength - Reanimated zombies gain 50% more melee damage **Dark Servant - Can reanimate most corpses. Reanimated corpses last 10 seconds longer per conjuration skill level. At level 80 conjuration and above, they last indefinitely. **Conjured Weapon Mastery - Bound weapons deal 2% more damage per level of conjuration **Oblivion Shield - When a bound weapon is active, take 30% less damage. **Soul Reaver - Upon readying your hands, you will automatically conjure a bound sword. This can only be turned off by refunding the perk. (Note: Can be a bit buggy right now) *Melee - Skill **Blademaster - Swords and daggers swing 33% faster **Death Slash - All two handed attacks are sweep attacks **Infinity Strike - Swinging a one handed weapon will give you a 5% damage buff that stacks. Each stack lasts 3 seconds but the duration is increased by your one handed skill. Also buffs two-handed damage for the same amount. *Melee - Magic **Dash and Slash - Sprinting while a one handed weapon is drawn will create slashes in front of you that deal 3 damage per point of one handed **Teleslash - Broken. Don't buy it. **Magicka Blade - Expend 5% of current magicka when you swing. This amount is added to your weapon damage as you strike. **Darkside - Expend 5% of your current health when you swing. This amount is added to your weapon damage as you strike. *Archery **Focus Stance - When not sneaking and using bows or crossbows, gain 50% more damage and 30% additional critical hit chance **Envious Shot - When an enemy is at full health, bow and crossbow attacks always land a critical hit **Puncture - Critical hits deal an additional 5% damage per archery skill level **Trick Shot - Shooting an enemy with a bow or crossbow has a 15% chance to disarm them **Multishot - Fire up to 6 spectral arrows each shot in addition to your actual arrow. These spectral arrows deal 2 damage per archery skill level. The amount of arrows released is relative to your archery skill (1 + archery / 20) *Block **Basher - Shield and weapon bashes deal an extra 1.2 damage per level of block **Retaliate - Block damage. All of the damage blocked will be stored and charge up. Use a power bash to release the energy and accumulated damage all at once with a force wave. *Acrobatics **Swift Senses - Upon an incoming power attack, time slows, allowing you to act accordingly. **Superswift Senses - Toggleable ability. Upon any incoming attack, time slows, allowing you to react accordingly. Must have swift senses perk to use this. **Vault - When sprinting, damage is nullified **Steady Stance - Become immune to unrelenting force's knockdown effect **Fleet Foot - Increase movement speed by 20% and have a 10% chance to avoid damage *Thu'um **Wrath Of The Dragons - Gain 5% shout magnitude per dragon soul stockpiled. **Triple Shout - Shout two times without a cooldown. On the third shout, all of the cooldowns are added together. **Kyne's Tears - When swinging a weapon, reduce current shout cooldown by 1 second. **Kyne's Breath - When you cast a spell, reduce current shout cooldown by 3 seconds. **Kyne's Shadow - When you successfully perform a sneak attack, your current shout cooldown is removed. **Strong Breath - All shouts gain an additional 10 second duration **Calming Stance - Shout cooldown reduced by 50% when weapons and magic are sheathed **Voice of the shadows - Gain invisibility when shouting and sneaking **Protective Voice - After shouting, gain a protective shield that reduces damage by 50% for 15 seconds **Explosive Voice - When using fire breath, 25% chance to cast firestorm **Unstoppable Force - Unrelenting force's third word gains 150 damage. If strong breath is known, it will only gain 75 damage. **Angry Taunt - Using throw voice will infuriate enemies near the impact location. **Paralyzing terror - Using marked for death will paralyze all enemies around you **Gift Of Thu'um - Active ability (Lesser power.) Grants an NPC the ability to shout for 30 seconds. They will shout in combat without a cooldown. After the 30 seconds expire, they will become overwhelmed and enter a bleedout state for 30 seconds afterward. Can be used on both allies and enemies. *Pickpocket **Disarming Touch - When an enemy is attacking, you can activate them (with the activation key.) There is a 1% chance per level of pickpocketing to disarm them. There is a 5 second cooldown between attempts. **Dismantle - Able to activate a dwarven automaton. you will have a 0.5% chance per level of pickpocketing to instantly destroy it. There is a 10 second cooldown between attempts. **Vulnerability Strike - After successfully disarming an opponent with disarming touch, you will have 100% critical strike chance for 3 seconds. **Magic Show - Pickpocketing is 25% easier when a calm spell is equipped. *Alchemy: **Lucky Mixing - Have a 15% chance to create 3 extra potions when mixing potions **Bad medicine - Allows you to create drinkable poisons at the cooking pot. These are used with other perks. **Adrenaline Boost - When you have consumed a drinkable poison, you gain 35% weapon damage. **Lingering Poison - Reduces the potency of bad medicine poisons, but increases the duration. **Enhanced Poison Dose - Poisons last for more hits based on alchemy level. (1 + (alchemy / 20)*2) *Human/Mortal **Clarity - When not a werewolf or vampire, learn all skills 10% faster. *Vampire: **Vampiric Siphoning - Vampire drain life spells gain 1% magnitude per magicka. Does not work for vamp lord spells. **Night Star - Spellcasting is 30% cheaper in dark areas. *Vampire Lord: **Unholy Strength - Vampire Lord claws deal 2% extra damage per stamina **Unholy Power - Vampire lord's drain life explosion is 100% stronger. It gains 1 flat magnitude per point of magicka. **Unholy Armor - While transformed, you take 40% less damage from all sources. *Werewolf **Unnatural Hide - Gain 50% damage reduction while transformed. While untransformed, gain 20% damage reduction **Bestial Strength - Deal 2% extra claw damage per point of stamina while transformed. When untransformed, gain 1% extra weapon damage per stamina. **Devour - When not transformed, you can eat a slain NPC to gain a permanent stat or skill boost. The boost selected is random. 2 hour cooldown between devours. *Special: Dragon's challenge - Dynamic game difficulty adjuster. Makes enemies harder. Can determine how hard they get by using the modifier spell. **Dragon's challenge modifier - Adjusts the difficulty increase of dragon's challenge. Must feed dragon souls into it to increase it.